Sasuke's Valentine
by Azriel1827
Summary: Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuat coklat Valentine untuk orang yang dicintainya. Warning: Shounen Ai, Typo, gaje. My First NaruSasu. For Valentine's Day. Chap 5 Update Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

BOOOOM!

Itachi yang sedang asyik menonton tv, langsung bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi ditempatinya dan berlari ke arah suara ledakan yang berasal dari dapurnya. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat keadaan dapurnya yang sudah berevolusi menjadi kapal pecah. Oven yang sepertinya diperkirakan menjadi suara ledakan berasal –menurut Itachi- sudah hangus, dinding dapur menjadi hitam, bahan-bahan makanan berceceran di lantai sehingga membuat dapur milik keluarga Uchiha itu menjadi terlihat **MENAKJUBKAN**.

Itachi hanya menatap ruangan yang entah masih pantas disebut dengan dapur itu dengan tatapan shock. Dipikirannya sudah terbayang akan kemarahan _**Kaasan**_-nya yang tersayang. Sungguh Itachi sama sekali tidak sanggup membayangkan _**Kaasan**_-nya yang biasanya lemah lebut seperti malaikat menjadi iblis seperti _**Kaasan**_ rivalnya itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya merinding.

Kesal, manik hitam Itachi mulai memeriksa dapur guna mencari siapa pelaku yang berani menghancurkan dapur milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Matanya terpaku saat dia melihat sesosok makhluk yang berada di pojok dapur yang sepertinya melindungi diri dari ledakan oven tadi. Itachi lalu mulai mendekati sosok itu dan matanya langsung membulat saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok itu. Disana berdiri sang adik kecilnya atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Sasuke Uchiha dangan penampilan yang cukup mengenaskan.

Kulitnya yang tadinya putih berubah menjadi hitam, rambutnya yang biasa seperti pantat ayam itu menjadi layu dan kotor, celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengannya sama sekali tidak kotor karena terlindungi oleh celemek putih, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah spatula dan sebelahnya lagi melindungi wajahnya dari ledakan. Tu-tunggu sebentar, Sasuke dengan celemek dan..

..Spatula?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship dan Humor.

**Summary : **Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuat coklat Valentine untuk orang yang dicintainya.

**For Valentine's Day**

Ket :**  
**

'bla bla bla' dalam pikiran

"bla bla bla" bicara biasa

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Bwahahaha!"

"Diamlah!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Diamlah, _**Baka-Aniki**_."

"Bwahahaha… Uhuk..Uhuk.."

Buagh

'I..it-ttai. Tega sekali kau melempar botol air mineral kewajah _**Aniki**_-mu yang tampan ini, Sasu-_**chan**_."

"Oh, diamlah. Wajah tertawamu ingin membuat aku muntah."

Itachi hanya manyun mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Membuka tutup botol air mineral yang tadi dilempar oleh adiknya , kemudian meminumnya sampai setengah dan kembali melanjutkan tawanya yang tertunda.

"Gyahahaha…. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu di dapur menggunakan celemek milik Kaasan dan sedang memegang sebuah spatula. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Hahaha…" Muka Sasuke memerah mendengar perkataan Itachi yang memang ada benarnya itu. Beruntung baginya karena wajahnya tidak terkena serpihan oven yang meledak itu, sehingga wajahnya masih mulus. Meski tubuhnya bau gosong setidaknya tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya sedikit pun. Ck, dasar narsis. Tetapi setelah dia selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju. Dia sudah disambut dengan tawa Itachi diruang tv.

Memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dia lalu menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan setengah hati.

"Membuat kue coklat untuk valentine nanti."

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

"Hmp.."

"Oy, _**Baka-Aniki**_." Panggil Sasuke heran saat dilihatnya Itachi yang tiba-tiba meringkuk. Sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya dan sebelahnya lagi menutup mulutnya. Muka Itachi yang putih menjadi membiru akibat menahan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah..

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

… sebuah tawa?

Sasuke langsung memberikan **deathglare** miliknya yang mematikan kepada Itachi, yang tentunya tidak dipedulikan oleh Itachi karena terlalu sibuk tertawa mendengar jawaban –yang menurutnya- konyol itu. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum miris saat melihat tingkah Itachi yang sekarang ini sedang berguling-guling dilantai sambil tertawa keras layaknya orang gila yang senang karena berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

**'kenapa aku bisa mempunyai _Aniki_ yang nggak waras kayak gini sih. Memangnya saat _Kaasan_ hamil _Aniki_ ngidam apa sih?'** Pikir Sasuke konyol karena bingung melihat tingkah Itachi yang tidak waras.

"..HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Coret kata tidak waras tadi. Itachi sudah **Gila tingkat Stadium Akhir**.

* * *

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" Tanya Sasuke saat dilihatnya Itachi yang menghampirinya didapur. Itachi hanya tersenyum menahan tawa dan mengangguk, tidak mau membuat Sasuke ngambek kepadanya. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membereskan semua ini?' Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil melihat dapurnya yang 'sungguh indah dilihat sampai membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi ingin muntah.' Tolong abaikan kalimat barusan.

"Kita? Loe aja kali, gue nggak peduli." Jawab Itachi sok gaul.

TING TONG

Sasuke hampir melempar Itachi dengan benda yang ada di dekatnya seandainya saj bel rumahnya tidak berbunyi. Mendengus pelan, Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu rumahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membunyikan bel rumahnya itu.

CEKLEK

"Sasu-_**chan**_~"

Brugh

"_**Kaasan**_, hentikan kebiasaan _**Kaasan**_ yang selalu memelukku terus. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _**Kaasan**_." Kata Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan _**Kaasan**_-nya yang dirasanya menyiksa itu. Mikoto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"_**Kaasan**_ kangen nih sama Sasu-_**chan**_. Udah lama kita nggak ketemu, Benarkan Fugaku?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menoleh kearah suaminya yang baru datang sehabis memakirkan mobil di garasi.

Fugaku mengangguk pelan. "_**Kaasan**_-mu benar Sasuke." Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar perkataan _**Tousan**_-nya itu. **'Please deh, kalian baru pergi sekitar dua jam yang lalu.'** Pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Oh iya, dimana Ita-_**chan**_?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memasuki rumahnya. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab sebuah suara dari arah dapur berteriak keras memanggilnya. "Sasuke! Siapa yang datang?"

"_**Tousan **_dan_** Kaasan, Anik**_i." Jawab Sasuke sambil berteriak. Mikoto langsung mencubit Sasuke dan menegurnya. "Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Sasuke."

"Oh. _**Tousan **_dan_** Kaasan**_ ya. EEEEEHHH!**_ KAASAN_**?" Mikoto dan Fugaku menyerngit mendengar teriakan anak sulung mereka yang sumpah kayaknya OOC banget. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang cuek seolah tahu apa yang membuat Itachi berteriak sekeras itu. Yup, jawabannya adalah Dapur.

Kalian nggak ngerti? Oke, kalian pasti tahukan tempat untuk memasak berbagai macam makanan atau tempat untuk membuat berbagai kue dan minuman. Masih nggak tahu? Ternyata kalian lola ya.#dibantai reader

Intinya si Itachi takut terkena amukan dari Kaasan tercintanya karena sudah membuat dapur kesayangannya hancur lebur. Pertanyaanya adalah kenapa harus Itachi yang takut? Kan yang menghancurkan dapurnya si Sasuke? Jadi harusnya si Sasuke dong yang merasa ketakutan, bukannya si Itachi.

Ok, malah jadi ngelantur begini.

"Oh. Ha-ha-halo **_Kaasan_**. Su-sudah pulang?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah muncul dari dapur. "Halo **_Tousan_**." Fugaku hanya mengangguk mendengar sapaan Itachi.

"Nee.. kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berteriak dan menjadi gugup begini? Apa terjadi sesuatu, Ita-_**chan**_?" Tanya Mikoto. Dari nadanya sudah banyak yang bisa menebak kalau dia sedang khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi. "Aaa..aa.. Itu tadi di dapur ada tikus yang lewat jadi refleks teriak deh." Kata itachi sambil melirik Sasuke yang tampak duduk di samping Fugaku di sofa ruang tv sambil menonton sebuah acara di tv. Lebih tepatnya berpura-pura menonton.

**'Dasar adik durhaka!'** Teriak Itachi dalam hati saat melihat sikap Sasuke yang santai saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itulah hukuman karena menertawakan Sasuke tadi, Itachi. Ternyata yang namanya hukum karma itu ada ya.

"Oh." Mikoto hanya bias ber-'oh'-ria mendengar alasan Itachi yang kedengarannya absurd itu. Konyol sekali bisa ada tikus dirumah mereka. Memalukan saja.

"Ya sudah. _**Kaasan**_ mau ke dapur dulu. Mau membuat makan siang." Kata Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Mata Itachi –dan Sasuke- langsung membulat mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"JANGAAAAAAANNNN!" Teriak Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Mikoto yang kaget karena teriakan ItaSasu yang kompak dan nyaring itu. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya bisa mengelus dadanya pelan karena teriakan Sasuke yang tepat ditelinganya. Hampir saja dia terkena serangan jantung.

"_**Kaasan**_ didapur ada tikus. Mending kita pesan makanan dari restoran saja ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Kaasan nggak takut dengan tikus kok." Balas Mikoto sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Itachi spontan berniat menghentikan_** Kaasan**_-nya, tapi terlambat karena Mikoto sudah mencapai dapur dengan selamat. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap bingung kedua anaknya meskipun wajahnya masih menampilkan eskpresi datar.

.

.

.

"ITACHIIIII! SASUKEEEEEE!"

Fugaku langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berlari kearah dapur saat mendengar teriakan marah dari Mikoto. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa berpandangan dan menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar teriakan itu.

Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

"Jadi bisa ada yang menjelaskan kenapa dapur Kaasan bisa menjadi hancur lebur begitu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada angker sambil menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai yang dilapisi dengan permadani. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk di atas sofa.

Ya. Mikoto langsung menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk duduk bersimpuh dengan ancaman uang saku dipotong untuk waktu satu tahun kalau tidak mau menurutinya. Fugaku sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat keadaan dapurnya yang 'sangat menyedihkan' itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit.

Tanpa ada hujan, angin, badai, Itachi langsung menerjang dan memeluk Mikoto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Mikoto sambil menangis dan berteriak-teriak histeris.

"BUKAN AKU PELAKUNYA, _**KAASAN**_! BUKAN AKU! AMPUNILAH AKU! HUWEEEEEE!"

**'Lebay.'** Pikir Fugaku dan Sasuke kompak saat melihat tingkah Itachi.

**'Kami-sama, apa salah hamba sampai bisa mendapatkan anak yang punya penyakit gila seperti Itachi ini? Katakan dosa apa yang hamba buat saat Itachi berada dalam kandungan.'** Batin Fugaku miris dan menyesal mempunyai anak yang aneh seperti Itachi. Mencemarkan nama baik Uchiha saja.

**'Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku harus punya Aniki yang gila seperti Itachi ini, Kami-sama.'** Sama seperti fugaku, Sasuke hanya bisa membatin dan tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan Itachi yang sudah hampir menyamai orang yang mempunyai penyakit ayan. Rasanya dia ingin membuang Itachi ke segitiga Bermuda biar Itachi nggak kembali lagi sampai hilang nggak berbekas kalau bisa.

Poor Itachi.

"Cup..cup.. jangan nangis dong Itachi." Itachi hanya memberikan cengiran yang siapapun melihatnya ingin muntah.#dihajarfansItachi.

"Jadi siapa yang menghancurkan dapur itu kalau bukan kamu? _**Tousan**_ ragu kalau Sasuke yang melakukannya." Itachi langsung menyeringai mendengar perkataan _**Tousan**_-nya. "Sayangnya Sasuke-lah yang telah menghancurkan dapur itu. Demi membuat kue coklat untuk pujaan hatinya saat valentine nanti."

Fugaku membatu dan Mikoto hanya bisa menutup mulutnya saat mendenar perkataan Itachi yang menurut mereka sulit untuk dipercaya. "Apa itu benar, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto pelan. Fugaku dan Mikoto bertambah shock saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan mengangguk pelan, membenarkan perkataan Itachi.

**'Akan Kubunuh Kau, Baka-Aniki!'** pikir Sasuke marah.

"Ehem. Jadi Sasuke, siapa orang spesial itu sampai kamu rela membuatkannya kue coklat itu?" Tanya Fugaku yang berusaha mencairkan suasana aneh yang tidak sengaja tercipta.

"Ah, benar juga. Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kalau mau, _**Kaasan**_ bisa mengajarkanmu cara membuat coklat dengan benar loh." Sambung Mikoto.

Muka Sasuke memerah mendengar berbagai pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang terasa sulit untuk didapatkan, dia mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Dia bukan perempuan."

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"Dia adalah…"

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sepertinya hari ini keluarga Uchiha semangat sekali ya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Halo Author muncul lagi dengan Fic baru. Tolong jangan marahin Author karena Author sudah menelantarkan dua Fic Author yang lain, Author lagi nggak punya ide dan sepertinya Author terkena virus WB. Btw, ini adalah Fic NaruSasu pertama Author, mohon maaf kalau jelek dan sepertinya di chap ini full dengan keluarga Uchiha yang pada OOC ya? =='

Fic ini saya buat untuk merayakan hari Valentine, dan buat judulnya saya nggak tahu harus dikasih judul apalagi.

Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini. ^^

**Review or Flame Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Pink atau merah muda sangat identik dengan yang namanya hari Valentine. Begitu juga dengan coklat. Para perempuan berlomba-lomba membuat coklat untuk laki-laki yang disukainya. Begitu juga dengan para lelaki yang berlomba-lomba merebut perhatian para perempuan agar bisa mendapat coklat dari perempuan yang disukainya. Karena tidak mendapatkan coklat dari orang yang disukainya merupakan penghinaan yang besar bagi para lelaki. Well, sejujurnya itu adalah pemikiran yang kuno.

Tetapi berbeda dengan para perempuan maupun lelaki yang semangat menjelang Valentine. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru dan berkulit tan tampak terlihat berjalan dengan lesu sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat Valentine.

Pemuda itu sesekali menghela napas lesu saat matanya lagi-lagi menemukan beberapa pita berwarna pink ditoko-toko yang dilewatinya.

"Hah~ seharusnya saat ini aku berada dikamar sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mendapatkan coklat dari Sakura-_**chan**_. Tetapi kenapa harus aku sih yang membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat ini?" Kata pemuda itu sambil melirik sebal kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku berharap saat hari Valentine nanti bakal ada seseorang yang memberikan coklat padaku sambil menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku." Kata Pemuda itu lagi sambil membayangkan seseorang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya seperti _"Aku menyukaimu Naruto."_

Imajinasi yang konyol.#authordihajar.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya sambil menatap malas pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Merah muda. Merah muda. Hitam. Merah muda. Mer- Tunggu dulu. Naruto langsung memicingkan matanya saat melihat warna hitam diantara warna merah muda yang berjejer rapi didepan toko coklat. Ya Naruto sangat yakin kalau dia tadi melihat warna hitam, yang entah kenapa terlihat..

..cantik.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship dan Humor.

**Summary : **Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuat coklat Valentine untuk orang yang dicintainya.

**For Valentine's Day**

**Ket:**

'**bla bla' **berpikir/berbicara dalam hati

"bla bla" berbicara biasa

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Oy, Sasu-_**Teme**_ aku datang menjemputmu." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Namikaze Naruto ini tampak berulang kali membunyikan bel rumah yang diketahui milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Sebuah suara feminim menyahut panggilan Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita cantik yang diketahui oleh Naruto sebagai Ibu Sasuke.

"_**Ohayou**_, Bibi Mikoto. Apa si Sasuke ada?" Tanya Naruto setelah memberi salam. Mikoto tersenyum manis kemudian menjawab, "Iya, dia ada kok. Aduh, Naruto-_**kun**_ benar-benar romantis ya, menjemput dan mengantar Sasu-_**chan**_ setiap hari. Apa kamu nggak merasa bosan bersama Sasu-_**chan**_ terus?" Naruto hanya menyerngit mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto yang entah kenapa terasa sangat..

.. ambigu.

"Eer.. soalnya inikan sudah kebiasaan dari kecil, mengingat aku dan Sasuke selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Lagian maksud bibi apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya saat dia melihat senyum Mikoto yang terlihat mempunyai banyak arti. "Ah.. jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti dong Naruto-_**kun**_. Kamu pasti mengerti, kan?" Tanya Mikoto lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'**Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!'** Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi stress bila menghadapi Mikoto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat OOC.

"_**Kaasan**_ hentikan. Lihat, si _**Dobe**_ ini sudah membuat ekspresi bego kayak gitu." Kata Sasuke yang sudah datang bersama Itachi yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya mendengar percakapan antara Mikoto dan Naruto.

"Oy, _**Teme**_! Apa maksudmu dengan _'ekspresi bego'_ hah?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke yang seolah mengejeknya. Naruto langsung memberikan **Deathglare** terbaiknya yang tentu saja tidak mempan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi mengejek, membuat Naruto menggeram marah.

"Hentikan. Pagi-pagi begini jangan membuat keributan yang tidak perlu." Naruto dan Sasuke sontak menghentikan adu deathglare mereka saat mendengar suara Fugaku yang juga keluar.

"_**Ohayou**_. Paman Fugaku. _**Gomen**_ sudah membuat keributan." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk. Fugaku hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berkata, "Seandainya aku punya menantu yang baik seperti kamu."

"Hoe?" Naruto hanya bisa memasang ekspresi cengo saat mendengar perkataan Fugaku. **'Tu-tunggu dulu. Bukannya seharusnya dia bilang 'anak' ya? Kenapa malah menantu?'** pikir Naruto heran.

"Ck, tidak usah didengarkan _**Dobe**_. Ayo kita pergi kesekolah." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto. "Ah.. tunggu dulu Sasu-_**chan**_." Kata Mikoto.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Sasuke malas karena yakin kalau Mikoto pasti akan mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi.

Mikoto dengan senyum manis menghampiri Naruto, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit karena takut dengan sikap Mikoto yang sumpah OOC banget.

"Jaga Sasuke dengan baik, _**ne~**_." kata Mikoto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mata Mikoto yang berkaca-kaca. Sweatdrop Naruto bertambah saat melihat Mikoto yang langsung menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Itachi yang hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengelus rambut _**Kaasan**_-nya.

Belum sepenuhnya Naruto sadar, Fugaku kemudian ikut menghampiri Naruto dan memegang kedua bahu Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi serius. Mau tidak mau Naruto menelan ludah takut melihat ekspresi Fugaku.

"Kuserahkan Sasuke kepadamu. Aku harap kamu bisa membahagiakannya."

Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi shock sekaligus bingung saat mendengar perkataan Fugaku. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk dahinya frustasi mendengar perkataan konyol kedua orangtuanya itu. Sungguh ingin rasanya dia mengubur dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan malu yang didapatnya. Dan karena dia tidak mau menambah rasa malunya, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto sebelum Itachi juga ikut-ikutan kedua orangtuanya mengatakah hal yang lebih gila lagi sekaligus menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Kami pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto dan berlari cukup kencang.

"Naruto-_**kun**_, Sasu-_**chan**_! Berbahagialah!" teriak Mikoto dengan cukup kencang.

Kelihatannya keluarga Uchiha masih mempunyai semangat yang tinggi ya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi keluarga Namikaze akan mempunyai rival yang bisa menyaingi mereka dalam membuat 'keributan' ya.#authordigampar

* * *

"Ne.. _**Teme**_, sebenarnya keluargamu itu kenapa, sih?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari cukup jauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat tapi nggak jelas.

Naruto langsung memasang ekspresi cemberut mendengar itu. "Masa nggak tahu sih? Kan kamu tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Jawab yang benar dong, Suke." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang, kalau aku tidak tahu, _**Dobe**_." Jawab Sasuke lagi dengan singkat. Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Yosh! Daripada aku bingung, dengan hal apa yang terjadi soal tadi, mending aku memikirkan rencanaku saja. Yang penting mulai sekarang aku harus rajin-rajin merebut perhatian Sakura-_**chan**_ nanti!" Kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut pelan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Menatap sebal kearah Naruto sebelum akhirnya memberikan dengusan mengejek. "Huh, untuk apa kau repot-repot membuat Sakura perhatian kepadamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan coklat enak dari Sakura-_**chan**_ saat hari Valentine nanti." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Heh.. sampai segitunya. Kau ini benar-benar suka dengannya ya, _**Dobe**_?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto langsung menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang memang berjalan di belakangnya. Otomatis Sasuke juga ikut menghentikan jalannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat senyuman lembut yang terpasang di wajah Naruto. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan gurat merah yang muncul di pipinya hanya karena melihat senyum Naruto yang terlihat tampan itu. Sasuke kembali tersadar saat didengarnya Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Suka! Aku sangat sangat sangaaaaaat menyukai Sakura-_**chan**_!" Jawab Naruto lagi dengan nada yang terdengar lebih dewasa di telinga Sasuke. "Itu sebabnya kenapa aku sangat berharap kalau Sakura-_**chan**_ akan memberikan coklat bagiku. Menurutku, aku sudah cukup senang hanya mendapatkan coklat dari Sakura-_**chan**_." Sambung Naruto lagi, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

Sakit. Jantung Sasuke terasa sakit seolah-olah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum secara bersamaan saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tidak ada lagi gurat kemerahan yang muncul diwajahnya saat melihat senyum Naruto yang selalu terlihat menawan dimatanya itu.

"Ayo,_** Teme**_ kita kembali jalan. Nanti terlambat loh." Kata Naruto sambil berbalik pergi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menunduk saja.

'**Kalau begitu percuma saja aku berusaha keras membuat coklat untuk dirinya. Semua ini sia-sia saja.'** Pikir Sasuke kesal sambil melihat jari-jarinya yang ditempeli oleh plester, akibat teriris pisau. **'Lebih baik aku hentikan saja niatku untuk membuat coklat untuknya.'** Pikir Sasuke lagi sambil memandangi punggung Naruto dengan hampa. Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan dengan lesu. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut.

"Tetapi, meskipun aku tidak mendapatkan coklat dari Sakura-_**chan**_, aku juga senang mendapatkan coklat darimu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Tanpa disadarinya muka Sasuke yang awalnya putih berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat yang masak.

"Oy, Sasu-_**Teme**_! _**Teme**_!" Sasuke tersentak pelan saat mendengar namanya berualang kali dipanggil. Sasuke refleks memundurkan langkahnya saat sadar bahwa wajah Naruto dengan dirinya hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm sehingga membuatnya dapat mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Be-berhenti membuat aku kaget, _**Dobe**_!" Bentak Sasuke gugup. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke hingga hanya berjarak 5 cm. "Hm, wajahmu merah. Kau malu ya, _**Teme**_? Manisnya." Goda Naruto.

"Siapa yang malu, _**Dobe**_? Muka aku merah karena pagi ini sangat panas." Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong muka Naruto dengan kasar. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang terlihat manis. Mata biru Naruto tidak sengaja melihat tangan Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh plester. Penasaran Naruto langsung memegang tangan Sasuke dan melihatnya secara seksama.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu, _**Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran yang terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan menjawab dengan dingin, "Bukan urusanmu, _**Dobe**_."

Naruto menyeringai licik. "Jangan-jangan tanganmu terluka karena membuat coklat untukku ya?" Goda Naruto lagi.

BUAGH

"Jangan terlalu GE-ER, _**Dobe**_! Tangan aku terluka saat tidak sengaja teriris pisau saat memotong tomat kemarin." Kata Sasuke bohong. Mana mungkin dia mengakui kalau perkataan Naruto benar adanya. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya bakal jatuh.

"Ayo _**Dobe**_, sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi." Kata Sasuke sambil berlari kencang dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengelus perutnya yang barusan ditendang oleh Sasuke.

"Iya..iya." Sahut Naruto malas sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sasuke yang pagi ini terlihat seperti anak-anak. Akan tetapi, senyum Naruto lenyap dan berubah menjadi seringai licik yang terlihat sangat menakutkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas percakapan pagi ini dengan seseorang mengenai hari Valentine yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Hhh.. Sepertinya aku akan kalah…" Gumam Naruto pelan, sambil melihat kearah langit yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung seolah-olah mengejeknya. Dia pun mulai berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh.

'**..dari Dia.'**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yey.. Author sangat senang karena bisa meng-update fic ini. Maaf ya kalau lama, Author sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengetik dikarenakan kesibukkan Author akan tugas-tugas sekolah dan karena keasyikkan coretnontonanimecoret sekaligus kehilangan ide.

Padahal rencananya fic ini harus selesai tepat pada hari Valentine, tapi karena berbagai alasan, pada akhirnya gagal.

Author juga berterimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian Author mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Author sudah membalas Review yang **Log-in** lewat **PM**. Sedangkan yang tidak **Log-in** akan dibalas disini.

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**Guest : **Makasih atas pujiannya. Yup, ini udah update, terimakasih sudah me-review.

**Guest :** Yup, Sasuke memang imut kalau jadi uke. Ini udah update, terimakasih sudah me-review.

**NamikazeNoah :** Iya, kasihan si Fugaku punya anak kayak Itachi, bikin malu orangtua saja.#dor

Author juga baru tahu kalau ada ayam yang bisa bikin coklat.#chidori

Ini sudah update, terimakasih sudah me-review.

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong **: Nama anda panjang sekali o.O

Author juga tidak percaya kalau Sasuke berpenampilan seperti itu. Itachi dari sananya udah aneh makanya Author bikin dia tambah aneh lagi.#dihajar

Ini sudah update, terimakasih sudah me-review.

**Ha-chan :** Awas, nanti dibawa ke rumah sakit gila loh.#plak

Iya, keluarga Uchiha mau menandingi keluarga Namikaze dalam membuat keributan.

Aduh, jangan panggil senpai, Author ini masih pemula dalam menulis fic. Ini sudah update, terimakasih sudah me-review :)

**Shikawa :** Awas nanti ketularan penyakit gilanya Itachi.#ditendang

Si Sasuke pasti akan selalu semangat kok, kan demi Naruto.#dihajar

Terimakasih sudah me-review.

**geek :** Yey*ikutan joget*

terimakasih sudah me-review.

**namichiha polepell : **Author juga sebenarnya ngakak sendiri saat membayangkan Sasuke megang spatula dan keluarga Uchiha yang OOC. Makasih udah bilang fic ini keren. Dan terimakasih sudah me-review, ini udah update kok.

* * *

Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini.

**Review or Flame Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

Bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan mulainya jam pertama pelajaran terdengar sangat horor ditelinga seorang remaja berambut pirang. Remaja pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terus saja berlari sambil menyumpahi temannya yang bernama Sasuke karena sudah seenak jidatnya meninggalkannya.

"Sasu-_**Teme**_ brengsek! Sudah menendang perutku dengan keras, meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi. Benar-benar brengsek! Awas kau _**Teme**_, lihat saja pembalasan aku nanti!" Gerutu Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan larinya saat dilihatnya gerbang sekolah yang mulai dekat.

Saking cepatnya Naruto berlari, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kaki seseorang yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja terjulur sehingga membuat siapapun yang tidak beruntung akan tersandung saat melewatinya.

Dan sepertinya Naruto termasuk kedalam orang yang tidak beruntung itu.

DUUKK

BRUGH

"KYAAAAAA"

Naruto langsung mengumpat pelan saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras karena dirinya tidak sengaja tersandung. Tanpa memedulikan rasa sakitnya, dengan cepat dia bangun saat mendengar sebuah teriakan perempuan yang dikenalnya. Mendongak, Naruto melihat Sakura dengan muka yang memerah dan tangan kanan yang terkepal terlihat siap untuk meninju dirinya. Kedua mata Naruto melebar saat menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan belum sempat dia bereaksi saat..

BUAGH

..sebuah tinju yang tidak bisa dikategorikan pelan mendarat dimukanya.

Pagi itu, di koran Konoha High School terdapat sebuah berita dengan judul _'Tewasnya Sang Pembuat Keributan yang bernama Naruto Namikaze ditangan Sakura Haruno.'_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship dan Humor.

**Summary : **Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuat coklat Valentine untuk orang yang dicintainya.

**For Valentine's Day**

**Ket:**

'**bla bla' **berpikir/berbicara dalam hati

"bla bla" berbicara biasa

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Gyahahahahaha…"

"Diamlah!"

"Gyahahahaha….."

"Kalian berdua diamlah sebelum aku menghajar kalian."

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Buagh

Duaakk

Kiba dan Sai langsung menghentikan tawa mereka dan mengelus pipi mereka masing-masing sambil men-**deathglare** Naruto yang tampak tersenyum puas karena sudah menghajar Kiba dan Sai.

"Berisik sekali kalian ini, aku tidak bisa tidur tahu. _**Mendokusei**_." Gerutu Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar karena mengantuk. Kiba hanya melirik malas kearah Shikamaru sedangkan Naruto mendengus keras.

"Itu salah mereka berdua yang sudah menertawakanku tahu." Sungut Naruto sambil menunjuk Kiba dan Sai bergantian. "Salahkanlah wajahmu yang sangat lucu itu, Naruto-_**kun**_." Naruto langsung menendang wajah Sai dengan keras saat mendengar perkataannya.

"_**Urusa**_i! Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu atau kau akan aku hajar lagi." Shikamaru hanya mendengus sambil melihat lebam biru tua keunguan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pipi kanan Naruto, terkadang kecepatan penyembuh Naruto itu suka membuat dirinya takjub. Yah, setidaknya Naruto tidak akan malu lagi kalau ada yang bertanya mengenai pipinya itu. Ya iyalah, mana mau Naruto menjawab kalau dia dipukul oleh Sakura Haruno yang notabene adalah seorang cewek. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai LELAKI? DIMANA, HAH?!#capslockjebol.

Naruto langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka, terlihat tiga orang yang datang dengan ekspresi datar yang terpasang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Yo, maaf kalau kami telat. Ada sedikit halangan tadi." Kata Neji dengan nada bosan, Gaara dan Sasuke sendiri langsung duduk disamping Naruto, membuat Naruto berada ditengah-tengah dua uke yang manis. Neji sendiri juga mengambil duduk tepat disamping ehemcalonehem uke atau Gaara itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pipimu, Naru?' Tanya Gaara sambil memegang pipi Naruto, yang cukup membuat Neji –dan Sasuke- melotot melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tenang saja Gaara-_**chan**_, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Tangannya memegang tangan Gaara yang berada di pipi-nya. Pose mereka saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Oh, tolong lupakan dua orang tertentu yang saat ini sedang menatap NaruGaa dengan pandangan cemburu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi hari **Valentine**, kan?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Kiba sambil bertanya dengan kedua alis berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa, Kib? Berharap ada gadis yang memberimu coklat ya." Sindir Naruto pelan.

"Hei, itu kata-kata aku, tahu." Kata Kiba dengan nada kesal. Sai tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan kedua temannya ini sebelum berkata, "Menurut kalian siapa yang tahun ini akan mendapat hadiah Valentine paling banyak juga paling sedikit?"

"Tentu saja yang mendapatkan hadiah Valentine yang paling banyak adalah Sasuke." Jawab Neji datar.

"Itu sudah pasti." Sambung Gaara.

"Yang paling sedikit?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Duh, untuk apa kamu tanyakan lagi sih, Sai? Jawabannya kan sudah pasti." Jawab Kiba sambil melirik Naruto.

Naruto mendelik marah kearah Kiba, "Apa-apaan kau, Kiba? Cari mati, huh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengancam. "Tidak." Jawab Kiba sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan taruhan?" Serentak semua orang yang ada disitu menelan ludah saat melihat seringai Sai yang penuh dengan makna buruk. Semoga mereka bisa selamat dalam waktu kedepan.

* * *

"Ada-ada saja ya si Sai itu." Gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan pulang, disampingnya Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil asyik memainkan Handphone biru tua miliknya. "Hoy, _**Teme**_ apa kamu mendengarkanku?" Sasuke langsung men-_**deathglare**_ Naruto karena lagi-lagi wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Aku dengar, _**Dobe**_! Hentikan itu!" Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menjauhkan wajah Naruto.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai ide Sai yang konyol itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengingat percakapan mereka saat di atap sekolah tadi.

**Flashback**

"Jadi yang mendapat coklat paling sedikit saat **Valentine** nanti harus menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang disukai-nya didepan murid-murid dengan romantis. Nggak peduli dia mau baca puisi, menyanyi, nge-**dance** atau semacamnya, yang penting harus romantis. Kalau menolak kita semua akan memberi hukuman. Dan kalau orang yang kalah juga ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya dia juga akan mendapatkan hukuman. Ini semua harus asli! Gak boleh pura-pura! Atau nggak hukuman yang paling mengerikan akan datang. Bagaimana? Apa kalian semua setuju?"

Semua langsung cengo melihat Sai yang sanggup berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu dengan satu tarikan nafas saja. Serius deh, Sai yang bisanya Cuma melukis dan mempunyai sifat mesum itu bisa ngomong panjang lebar kayak gitu? Ciyuus? Miapah ciih?#digampar.

"Dan yang mendapatkan coklat paling banyak akan mendapatkan taktiran selama seminggu penuh dari yang kalah." Lanjut Sai lagi.

"Sa-sai, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Ka-kamu ma-masih wa-waras, kan?" Tanya Kiba sambil mencengkeram bahu Sai dengan kuat.

"Tentu saja Kiba-_**kun**_. Kau pikir aku ini gila ya?" sahut Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Senyum Sai perlahan menghilang saat dilihatnya Kiba mengangguk pelan. Tanpa memedulikan Kiba, Sai beralih kearah yang lainnya yang sedang sibuk berpikir –atau shock- mengenai idenya tadi.

"Bagaimana apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Sai lagi. NejiGaaSasu serentak menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan mereka bertiga menolak soal ide Sai. Shikamaru sendiri hanya menggumankan "_**mendokusei**_" sambil menguap lebar. Dan Narukiba mengangguk kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ok, yang tidak setuju ada tiga dan yang setuju ada dua. Shika, kamu pilih apa?" Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu."

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis, matanya kemudian beralih kearah Kiba memberi sebuah kode melalui kontak mata. Kiba yang menyadari hal itu, kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Shikamaru dan mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

"Shika~ ayo dong, sekali-kali juga nggak apa-apa, kan? Akukan hanya ingin tahu siapa diantara kita yang kurang popular." Rayu Kiba dengan _**puppy eyes no jutsu**_.

"Tidak." Sahut Shikamaru sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Shika~" _**Puppy eyes lev 2**_.

"Ti-tidak." Balas Shikamaru lagi yang masih bersikeras menolak. Bedanya suaranya menjadi lebih gugup.

_**Puppy eyes lev 5**_

"Kh-Aku bilang tidak."

_**Puppy eyes lev 10**_

"Kh-Baik baik, aku setuju." Sahut Shikamaru sambil membelakangi Kiba yang sekarang sedang bersorak-sorak karena berhasil membujuk Shikamaru.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapan mereka. Ternyata Shikamaru lemah juga dengan rayuan Kiba. Sepertinya bisa dicatat agar sewaktu-waktu bisa digunakan untuk memanfaatkan Shikamaru.

"Ok, sekarang tiga yang setuju dan tiga yang tidak setuju." Ucap Sai.

Neji hanya mendengus, "Sayangnya aku menolak ide-mu itu. Aku sama sekali nggak tertarik sama hal yang begituan. Karena itu-"

BRAAAK

"Ternyata kalian semua ada disini ya." Belum selesai Neji berbicara, pintu atap sekolah dibuka dengan kasar dan muncullah makhluk raksasa gendut dan membawa keripik kentang di tangannya datang menghadang sailor Neji yang berniat menyelamatkan dunia dari para monster jahat.

Tolong lupakan kalimat yang barusan itu. Anggap saja sebagai pemanis suasana yang gagal total.

"Aah..mumpung disini ada Chouji, ayo kita tanyakan pendapatnya." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah kamu tanyakan dia pasti akan menolak." Sahut Gaara, Sasuke mengangguk pelan menyetujui Gaara.

Chouji terkekeh pelan, "Aku setuju." Ucap Chouji.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Chouji. "Kau mendengarkan percakapan kami ya?" Tuduh Naruto, Chouji hanya meringis pelan mendengar tuduhan Naruto.

"Yaa..soalnya daritadi aku udah ada disini. Dan yah aku nggak sengaja mendengar kalian. Nggak masalah, kan?" kata Chouji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sai, Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan beberapa saat kemudian menoleh kearah NejiGaaSasu yang hanya diam melihat mereka.

"Tumben kamu ikut hal yang seperti ini? Biasanya kamu selalu menolak." Kata Gaara datar.

"Hehehe..karena hadiahnya adalah traktiran, siapa yang bakal menolak hadiah yang menggiurkan seperti itu?" jawab Chouji sambil membayangkan Yakiniku.

'**Kecuali oleh orang yang berdompet tipis.'** Pikir semua yang ada disitu kecuali Chouji.

"Hehehe..itu artinya lomba dalam _'Memperebutkan_ coklat' dilaksanakan." Kata NaruKiba dengan kompak.

"Tunggu dulu,_** Dobe**_. Kita bertiga sama sekali nggak setuju." Kata Sasuke yang langsung disetujui oleh NejiGaa. "Nggak bisa gitu dong,_** Teme**_. Kalian itukan kalah suara." Sahut Naruto.

"Mana bisa begitu! Si Chouji nggak masuk hitungan." Bantah Sasuke keras.

"Masuk! Jelas-jelas dia bilang kalau dia setuju tadi." Protes Naruto.

"Itu curang namanya!"Kata Sasuke lagi, kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak mau mengalah.

"Nggak! Kata siapa, _**Teme**_?!" Tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kataku lah. Kamu nggak dengar ya tadi?" Balas Sasuke lagi kali ini dengan nada mengejek.

CTAK

"Apa katamu, _**Teme**_?!" Bentak Naruto sambil menarik kerah seragam Sasuke dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya. Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi menantang yang membuat Naruto semakin gemas untuk menci-memukulnya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi." Kata Neji.

"Itu benar Naru, tahan emosimu." Sambung Gaara sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Owh, Gaara apakah kau tidak sadar kalau ada dua orang yang cemburu akibat perbuatanmu itu? Lebih baik kau lepaskan Naruto sebelum dua orang ini lepas kendali, sayang.

Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke sambil melepaskan kerah seragam Sasuke.

Plok. "Hei, daripada kalian berdua berkelahi, lebih baik kita meresmikan lomba _'Memperebutkan coklat'_ saat Valentine nanti!" Kata Sai dengan semangat.

"OK" Teriak Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji dengan semangat. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan NejiGaa hanya menatap pasrah kearah mereka berempat.

Sasuke mendelik marah sebelum berteriak dengan OOC-nya. "AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SETUJU, WOY!"

**Flashback Off**

Yah, itulah tadi kilasan Flashback yang singkat –panjang- plus membosankan, yang Author yakin reader nggak akan ngerti maksudnya sama sekali.#digampar.

**Back to story.**

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali nggak peduli." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, _**Teme**_? Dari tadi pagi suasana hatimu buruk banget, bukannya aku peduli ya, hanya saja sejak pagi aku udah terkena imbasnya tahu!" Ujar Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sahut Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya gara-gara teringat kejadian kemarin lusa perihal perjuangannya membuat coklat untuk **valentine**. Naruto menyerngit pelan mendengar itu, belum sempat dia bertanya lagi Sasuke sudah keburu lari darinya. "Woy, _**Teme**_!" Panggil Naruto setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Aku pulang duluan, _**Dobe**_! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan dirumah!" Balas Sasuke sebelum menambah kecepatan larinya.

"_**Teme,**_ jangan lupa kalau nanti sore aku akan kerumahmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Teriak Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Sasuke.

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya sambil memikirkan lomba yang dibuat oleh Sai.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menang, ya?"

* * *

**Di Kediaman Uchiha**

Seperti biasa, suasana yang damai dan tenang menghiasi kediaman Uchiha. Sangat cocok dengan cuaca siang ini yang begitu cerah tanpa ada awan mendung yang berarti. Benar-benar hari yang ind-

HUEEEEKKKKK

Sepertinya Author terpaksa melarat kalimat barusan.

DAK DAK DAK

"Ita-_**chan**_, _**Daijoubu**_?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan panik. Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kakaknya yang seperti wanita yang sedang hamil.

Klek

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, _**Kaasan**_." Jawab Itachi yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak pucat seperti mayat. Mikoto langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Itachi saat melihat betapa pucatnya Itachi.

"Tidak aku sangka kalau kau selemah ini, _**Aniki**_." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke." sahut Mikoto yang sudah selesai memeriksa Itachi. Itachi sendiri hanya men-**deathglare** Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempan oleh Sasuke.

"Nah, Ita-_**chan**_, kalau kau kurang sehat lebih baik kau beristirahat dikamar saja ya." Kata Mikoto dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu_** Kaasan**_, aku masih sehat kok." Jawab Itachi cepat.

"Kalau begitu _**Aniki**_ tidak akan keberatan sama sekali untuk mencicipi sekali lagi coklat yang telah aku buat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang menantang. Dahi Itachi berkedut pelan mendengar tantangan yang diberikan oleh _**Outouto **_tersayangnya itu.

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil coklat yang sudah berhasil dibuat olehnya, sedangkan Itachi sendiri hanya bisa menyiapkan mental dan fisik dalam menghadapi coklat buatan Sasuke yang **sumpah-rasanya-nggak-enak-pakai-banget itu**.Sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua buah hatinya itu.

'_**Kami-sama**_**, kenapa hamba bisa mempunyai anak-anak yang abnormal seperti ini? Fisik memang bagus, tetapi kenapa sifat mereka bisa abnormal seperti ini, Kami-sama? Katakan apa salah hamba?' **Batin Mikoto sambil menitikkan air mata.

Mikoto..Mikoto..daripada kamu merenungi nasibmu yang kurang beruntung karena mendapatkan anak kayak Itachi dan Sasuke, mending kamu bantuin Sasuke dalam membuat coklat sebelum Itachi dipanggil oleh yang Maha Kuasa deh.

"Apa-apan ini?" Mikoto hanya bisa mendesah frustasi saat mendengar teriakan shock milik Itachi. Tanpa memedulikan Itachi dan Sasuke, Mikoto kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton tv.

Sedangkan di ruang makan tampak Itachi yang menatap shock kearah coklat yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dengan sepenuh hatinya itu. "Ini apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Itu coklat." jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Itachi sontak melotot saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Manik hitamnya kemudian beralih melihat coklat buatan Sasuke yang entah masih dianggap coklat atau bukan itu.

Coklat buatan Sasuke memang tergolong aneh, sangat sulit untuk mendeskripsikan bentuk coklat yang Sasuke buat. Belum lagi rasanya yang –sangat- aneh, membuat Itachi berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk memakan lagi coklat buatan Sasuke itu. Lebay memang, tapi itulah kenyataan untuk Sasuke bahwa coklat buatannya bisa membunuh seseorang dalam sekejap. Poor you Suke-chan.#buagh

"Sebenarnya kau membuat coklat ini dari bahan apa saja, hah? Kenapa bisa hancur lebur kayak gini?" Tanya Itachi seacara beruntun. Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi, "Padahal _**Aniki**_ tadi sudah berjanji bakal mencoba coklat buatanku tanpa protes. Kenapa sekarang malah protes, sih? Gerutu Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan 'Makan atau Mati' yang membuat Itachi merinding hebat.

'**Bagaimana ini kalau aku tidak memakan coklat buatan Sasuke aku akan mati ditangannya, tetapi kalau aku memakan coklatnya itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tahu begini aku tolak saja tadi permintaannya.'** Pikir Itachi dengan keras. "Aaah..Sasuke,_** Aniki**_ baru ingat kalau _**Aniki**_ ada pr yang belum dikerjakan. Jadi _**Aniki**_ kekamar dulu ya." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum gugup, lebih baik dia kabur sebelum mati konyol oleh Sasuke.

BRAK

Tubuh Itachi menegang saat Sasuke memukul meja makan dengan sangat keras. Aura iblis milik Sasuke keluar membuat Itachi merinding beratus-ratus kali lipat.

"Nah, jadi _**Aniki**_ silahkan dicoba coklat buatan aku ini." Kata Sasuke tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang sudah pucat layaknya mayat hidup dengan background penyihir** Yandere** plus suara gagak yang berkoak-koak.

GLEK

'**Mati aku.'**

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara 'HUEEEEKKKK' nyaring yang berasal dari kamar mandi milik keluarga Uchiha, yang diyakini berasal dari Uchiha Itachi yang saat ini sedang merenggang nyawa akibat racun bermodus coklat milk Uchiha Sasuke.

Mari kita semua berdoa agar arwah Itachi diterima di sisi-Nya. Berdoa dimulai.#gampared

* * *

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Sasu-_**chan**_, tolong buka pintunya, dong." Teriak Mikoto dari arah taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Iya..iya.." Sahut Sasuke malas. Tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang mungkin saat ini sudah tewas dengan mengenaskan di kamar mandi. Sasuke denggan cepat beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang sudah membunyikan bel rumahnya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Kata Sasuke sambil menggerutu pelan karena si pemencet bel tampak tidak sabaran.

CEKLEK

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Manik hitam Sasuke membulat saat melihat siapa yang sudah menyembunyikan bel rumahnya iu.

"Yo~" sapa orang itu dengan ceria.

"Ke-kenapa Ka-kau bisa ada di-disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan horor.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Yoo, semua Reader yang Author cintai#hoek. Author mucul lagi setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang dan tidak meng-update fic ini, bukannya lupa hanya saja Author kelewat malas buat ngelanjutin fic ini. _**Gomen ne~**_

Dan, disini belum ada scene NaruSasu, soalnya Author mau buat fic ini dengan santai, dan buat yang nungguin scene NaruSasu, mungkin Author bakal memperbanyak scene mereka di chapter depan. Saat ini Author masih ingin menistai keluarga Uchiha dulu..wkwkwk..#dibantai

Ohya, sekali lagi Author berterimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian Author mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Author sudah membalas Review yang **Log-in** lewat **PM**. Sedangkan yang tidak **Log-in** akan dibalas disini.

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**Ha-chan :** Fufufu..soal taruhan itu masih rahasia, nanti juga kebongkar kok saat ini itu masih rahasia perusahaan.

Yah, namanya saja Naruto, kita hanya bisa mengikuti alurnya..#maksudloe?

Ne, '-kun' itu untuk cowok ya, Author ini bergender cewek loh, tapi kalau mau manggil 'Azriel-kun' nggak apa-apa kok.. ^^

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Guest**** :** Sasu memang imut abis, ini udah lanjut kok, maaf karena update-nya lama. Dan soal Naru itu, itu masih rahasia perusahaan, tunggu saja.

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong :** Tenang saja, nama anda unik kok. Soalnya Author bosen lihat keluarga Namikaze yang OOC terus, sekali-kali biar keluarga Uchiha yang OOC kan.#Buagh.

Soal Naruto yang lagi taruhan itu, itu masih rahasia perusahaan, Khukhukhu.

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**NamikazeNoah :** Awas, nanti dikira orang gila. Naruto memang sifatnya kayak gitu, sesuai julukannya _**'Dobe.'**_#digampar

Fufufu..soal taruhan itu, masih rahasia perusahaan.

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Shikawa :** iya, keluarga Uchiha udah konslet parah gara-gara ketularan ma Tachi. Btw, si Mikoto itu senang karena pada akhirnya di dapat menantu yang tampan kayak Naruto.#huek.

Kalau soal itu, masih rahasia perusahaan. Dan soal buat cemburu atau nggak, sejujurnya Author juga bingung soal itu.#buagh

Ini sudah Update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Black Lily :** Si Sasu memang manis, dan si Itachi itu udah aneh dari asalnya, karena itu sekalian saja dibuat alay.#ketawanista

Soal 'dia' itu masih rahasia perusahaan.

Ini udah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review.^^

* * *

Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini.

**Review or Flame Please~**


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti biasa dengan pembukaan yang kelewat biasa, di sore hari yang cerah ini sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan atau berolahraga ringan di Taman Konoha. Mengingat Taman Konoha mempunyai fasilitas yang memadai dan berada di tempat yang strategis, membuat banyak warga Konoha selalu datang ke taman itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mempunyai bola mata seperti warna langit yang cerah, dan kulit tan yang terlihat eksotis tampak berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul pelan.

Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Naruto itu terlihat keren dengan kaos warna biru cerah dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna putih, Naruto juga memakai celana jeans berwana biru gelap dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam biru yang membuat dia terlihat lebih tampan.

Naruto kemudian melihat jam tangannya kemudian berdecak kesal, "Aku harap si _**Teme**_ tidak marah kepadaku karena terlambat. Dan kuharap dia menyediakan berbagai camilan dan jus jeruk untuk sahabatnya yang tampan ini." Gumam Naruto sambil ber-narsis ria. Beruntung baginya tidak ada yang melihat tingkahnya, karena kalau ada yang melihat, mungkin Naruto sudah di anggap gila.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah asri dengan taman di halaman depan rumah itu.

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto kemudian menekan bel rumah milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Tampak didengarnya langkah kaki sekaligus sahutan yang diyakininya berasal dari sahabatnya itu.

CEKLEK

"Siapa?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto kemudian menyapa Sasuke dangan nada ceria plus sebuah senyuman lebar, "Yo~"

"Ke-kenapa Ka-kau bisa ada di-disini?" Naruto menyerngit pelan saat mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, kedua bola mata Naruto sontak membulat saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke memakai sebuah celemek putih yang justru membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat..

..Manis.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship dan Humor.

**Summary : **Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuat coklat Valentine untuk orang yang dicintainya.

**For Valentine's Day**

**Ket:**

'**bla bla' **berpikir/berbicara dalam hati

"bla bla" berbicara biasa

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sambil sambil sesekali mengucek kedua bola matanya, Naruto kembali memelototi Sasuke yang tampak risih dengan tingkah Naruto itu.

"Kalau ini mimpi, cepat bangunkan aku." Kata Naruto.

PLAK

"Wadaw, Sasuke kenapa kamu menamparku sih?" jerit Naruto sambil memegang pipinya yang merah akibat ditampar Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto, sambil melepaskan celemek yang sedang dipakainya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, _**Dobe**_? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengundangmu." Tanya Sasuke dengan kesal plus gugup.

Naruto hanya meringis pelan akibat ulah Sasuke yang sudah seenaknya menamparnya, masih terbayang di otaknya Sasuke dengan celemek putih yang tadi sempat mengejutkannya. Membuat dirinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Manik biru milik Naruto sibuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang berusaha melepaskan celemeknya. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu menyeringai mesum.

Sasuke sendiri terlalu fokus melepaskan celemeknya sehingga tidak menyadari seringai mesum Naruto itu. Kalau di sadar akan seringai itu sudah pasti Sasuke akan menghajar Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Kau cocok kok dengan celemek itu." Bisik Naruto dengan suara serak basah yang seksi. Salah satu tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan celemek itu dan salah satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat.

BLUSH

Sasuke langsung blushing berat akibat dari perbuatan Naruto. Refleks Sasuke langsung menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas. Terlihat Sasuke yang mati-matian berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan maut Naruto. Hei, dia ini Uchiha dan seorang Uchiha itu harusnya adalah seorang SEME!

Ok, apakah ada seseorang yang berbaik hati untuk memberitahukan kepada Uchiha bungsu bahwa di cerita ini dia adalah seorang UKE?#authordibantai.

Naruto sendiri tampak mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tampak terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya itu. Mengeratkan pelukkannya untuk mencegah Sasuke agar tidak kabur, perlahan-lahan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai membisikkan sebuah kalimat ditelinga Sasuke dengan perlahan, "Kau cantik sekali, Suke-_**chan**_."

BLUSH

Sasuke kembali blushing, pemirsa! Ini adalah sebuah kejadian yang langka mengingat keluarga Uchiha itu minim akan ekspresi.

'**Persetan dengan Uchiha! Akan kubunuh dan akan aku mutilasi tubuhmu, Naruto!**' Sasuke kemudian kembali memberontak dari pelukan Naruto. Gerakannya yang liar membuat Naruto tampak kesulitan dan hampir saja melepaskan Sasuke. Sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak kehabisan akal, seringai licik terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi 5 senti dari Sasuke membuat dirinya mempunyai keuntungan yang banyak.

"Diam atau kucium."

.

.

.

.

.

'**Apa katanya tadi?!**_**'**_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil mendiamkan Sasuke agar berhenti memberontak. Tidak puas sampai disitu Naruto kemudian mencium dahi Sasuke lembut.

CUP

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar bahwa dahinya di cium oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke menengadah dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan barusan tadi,**_ Dobe_**?"Desis Sasuke marah. "Heum..aku hanya mengecup dahimu, _**Teme**_." Sahut Naruto dengan tenang tanpa memedulikan hawa membunuh yang bermunculan di sekitar Sasuke. "Atau mau kucium di bibir, _**Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?."

"HWAAAA."

Naruto sontak berteriak nyaring dan melepaskan pelukkannya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri refleks menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging akibat terikan Naruto. Sasuke sontak menendang kaki kanan Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sudah menyelamatkan keperawanan(?) bibir miliknya dari rubah mesum Naruto.

GUBRAK

Beda dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang kaget karena suara itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa menghindari tendangan Sasuke. Alhasil Naruto jatuh dengan sukses dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Naruto mendongak keatas saat melihat uluran tangan yang ternyata milik Itachi. "Itachi-_**nii**_? Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe." Jawab Naruto yang berusaha berdiri sambil tertawa canggung.

"Tadi kalian lagi ngapain?" Tanya Itachi lagi dengan penasaran.

"Aah..si _**Teme**_ tadi matanya kelilipan." Jawab Naruto, padahal dalam hati dia terus-menerus mengutuk Itachi karena sudah mengganggu momen pentingnya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh." Balas Itachi singkat sambil melihat Sasuke. "Kenapa si Naruto nggak diajak masuk, Sasuke?"

"Hm, ayo masuk, _**Dobe**_. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Eh, tentu saja mengerjakan tugas. Bukannya tadi pas kita pulang aku sudah bilang ya, _**Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Entahlah aku lupa." Jawab Sasuke bohong. Alasan sebenarnya sih Sasuke nggak denger sama perkataan Naruto. Dan karena Sasuke paling sensitive sama harga diri jadi Sasuke bohong deh.

"Hm, sepertinya telingamu perlu diperiksa oleh dokter THT." Dahi Sasuke berkedut pelan mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Udah-udah nggak usah berkelahi. Naruto si Kurama ada dirumah nggak?"

Naruto menjawab malas. "_**Aniki**_ pergi ke café tempat dia biasa kumpul-kumpul bareng geng-nya. Kenapa?"

"Hehehe..Cuma nanya doang." Jawab Itachi.

"Oh, aku pikir mau ngajak _**Aniki**_ kencan. Soalnya _**Aniki**_ mau kencan sama Shukaku-_**san**_." Kata Naruto sambil berbohong.

Dan sedetik setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Itachi langsung melesat kearah café tempat dimana Kurama berada tanpa menyadari bahwa jarak café yang sedang ditujunya sangat jauh dari rumahnya.

Cinta memang buta.

"Woa, ternyata Itachi-_**nii**_ itu mudah dibohongi ya." Gumam Naruto kagum.

Sasuke melihat kearah pagar rumahnya yang rusak akibat Itachi yang asal main tabrak saja gara-gara mendengar perkataan bohong Naruto tadi. Sasuke memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan mengenai Itachi nanti.

Pertama, Sasuke akan mendapat telepon bahwa Itachi pingsan ditengah jalan karena kelelahan akibat berlari.

Kedua, Sasuke mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit dan memberitahukan bahwa Itachi sedang merenggang nyawa di ruang ICU akibat dibantai oleh manusia bernama Kurama.

Ketiga, Sasuke akan mendapat telepon dari petugas pemakaman bahwa Itachi sudah pergi kealam sana karena ditembak oleh pistol.

Apapun yang terjadi dengan Itachi, Sasuke berharap kalau Itachi tidak membuat nama Uchiha menjadi lebih tercoreng lagi.

Nggak nyambung banget loh, Sas!

"Lupakan si keriput itu. Ayo masuk, _**Dobe**_." Ajak Sasuke sembari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Nggak mau lanjutin yang tadi, _**Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto dengan iseng.

**Deathglare.**

* * *

Naruto menatap kamar Sasuke dengan antusias. Kamar Sasuke ternyata tidak berubah dari dulu. Palingan yang berubah hanyalah bertambahnya buku-buku –yang tebalnya kayak kamus- di rak buku Sasuke.

"Oy, _**Dobe**_. Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya." Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Sekarang mereka berdua ada dikamar Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Ok, _**Teme**_."

Suasana kembali hening, baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama sibuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur mereka berdua sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan,Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah diam, berusaha mencari akal untuk mencairkan suasana hening ini.

"_**Teme**_, tugas ini susah ya. Kau sudah mau selesai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, hampir selesai." Jawab Sasuke.

"O-oh begitu. Aku juga hampir selesai." Balas Naruto canggung.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat.

Dan percakapan selesai begitu saja.

'**Grrrh…apa-apan sih **_**Teme**_** ini. Gak seru banget, dasar pelit kata.**' Umpat Naruto dalam hatinya saat lagi-lagi tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. **'Awas kamu ya, bakal kukerjai kamu nanti, **_**Teme**_**.'**

Kejam sekali dirimu, Naruto.

"Hei, _**Teme**_. Menurutmu saat valentine nanti siapa yang akan mendapatkan coklat paling sedikit?"

"Antara kamu dan Chouji."

TWICTH

Dahi Naruto berkedut pelan mendengar jawaban singkat tapi menyayat hati dari Sasuke. Naruto menyahut, "Maaf saja ya, tapi tahun kemarin aku mendapat coklat valentine."

"Kamu kan Cuma dapat satu."

'**Grrrrh..Sialan kau, **_**Teme**_**.**' Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu, "Mau minum apa?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Jus jeruk." Ucapnya final.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto yang ditinggal Sasuke yang sedang mengambil minum, hanya berguling-guling diranjang Sasuke. masa bodoh kalau pemiliknya marah, salah sendriri mencuekkin Naruto.

"Enaknya ngapain ya, si _**Teme**_ ngebosenin." Naruto tampak mengambil bantal Sasuke dan menghirup aroma yang keluar dari bantal itu. "Hm, mint. Benar-benar khas _**Teme**_."

Naruto kemudian telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke**. 'Dulu saat aku masih kecil aku sering menginap disini. Kalau di ingat-ingat aku jadi kangen sama masa-masa itu. Dimana si Teme masih malu-malu saat pertama kali tidur bareng aku.'** Pikir Naruto sambil mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat itu. **'Kalau dipikir-pikir waktu kecil si Sasuke imut banget kayak bayi, jadi pingin menciumnya deh.'** Pipi Naruto memerah saat membayangkan Sasuke waktu kecil dulu.

'**Ap-apa-apaan sih. Si teme itu sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku suka sama dia!' **Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal Sasuke**. 'Tapi Sasuke kadang menggoda sih, ekspresi malu-malunya itu dan lagi tadi aku mencium dahinya.' **Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aaargh…mana mungkin aku suka sama dia." Teriaknya agak nyaring.

"Suka sama siapa?"

"Gyaa..Sasuke! kamu mengagetkan aku!" Teriak Naruto sambil berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku daritadi sudah ada disini, _**Dobe**_. Kamu daritadi ngelamun aja dan jangan berantakkin tempat tidurku!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"O-oh gitu." Sasuke menatap Naruto heran, ini anak kenapa sih? Tadi teriak-teriak sekarang malah diam nggak jelas.

"Aah.._**Teme**_ tadi aku di telpon _**Tou-san**_ dan aku disuruh pulang, jadi aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan terburu-buru, dia langsung bangkit dari kasur, memberesak buku-buku miliknya dan langsung berlari tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran Sasuke. "Jaa Sasuke, sampai ketemu besok."

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah pintu kamarnya akibat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak kabur. Terlihat sekali kalau Naruto barusan menghindarinya bahkan Naruto sama seklai tida meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ada apa dengannya sih?"

Hm, mungkin dia bisa menanyakannya besok.

* * *

"Hhh..hh..ha-hampir saja. Bisa gawat kalau aku lepas kendali dan mencium Sasuke." kata Naruto pelan sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sehabis berlari.

Sejujurnya tadi itu Naruto hampir kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri. Dikarenakan pikiran –mesum- mengenai Sasuke tadi. Uchiha Sasuke memang menggoda sampai membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Sasuke.

"Hhh~ aku bisa gila." Naruto mendesah pelan memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kalau kau gila. Siapa nanti yang bakal menjadi kelinci percobaanku?" Naruto kemudian menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning kemerahan yang sedang bersandar di mobil chevorlet merah miliknya.

"_**Aniki**_." Gumam Naruto pelan. "Maaf saja ya, aku ini bukanlah kelinci percobaanmu. Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Aku pikir kamu sedang berkumpul bersama dengan anggota gengmu itu."

Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning kemerahan, bola mata berwarna merah dengan iris mata berwarna oranye, kulit tan dan lebih tinggi 10 senti dari Naruto dan mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto minus tanda kumis di wajahnya. Namikaze Kurama.

"Tadinya sih iya. Sebelum si Keriput sialan itu datang dan menggangguku. Aku langsung pulang setelah menghajarnya." Jawab Kurama cuek. Naruto hanya tertawa datar, "Kejam sekali."

Kurama mendengus, "Huh, itu salahnya, datang menggangguku. Aku penasaran siapa yang memberitahunya tentang tempatku berkumpul bersama gengku."

Naruto hanya diam tanpa berkomentar, dia sama sekali tidak berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang mengatakan hal itu kepada Itachi. Bisa-bisa dia masuk rumah sakit besok karena mengganggu kesenangannya.

Mengingat Kurama sangat senang menyiksa orang tanpa memedulikan orang itu sekarat atau mati. Apalagi untuk orang yang sudah mengganggunya. Bisa dibayangkan dia akan _'habis' _di siksa kakaknya.

"Lebih baik _**Aniki**_ mengurangi sifat kejam dan suka menyiksa itu deh. Nanti _**Aniki **_malah nggak laku lagi." Ucap Naruto datar sambil berjalan menghampiri Kurama.

"Heh.. memangnya diantara kita berdua siapa yang nggak laku?" Tanya Kurama sinis.

Naruto merengut mendengar pertanyaan sinis Kurama, tanpa banyak bicara Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang tanpa memedulikan tawa mengejek Kurama. "Ayo, kita pulang _**Aniki**_."

"Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, _**Baka-Aniki**_." Protes Naruto.

Hanya sebuah tawa mengejek yang merespon protes Naruto, "Khekhekhe…"

* * *

**Di Kediaman Uchiha**

"Sasuke, ayo saatnya untuk berlatih membuat coklat valentine nanti." Sahut Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke yang muncul di pintu dapur. Sasuke mengangguk sebelum mengambil dan memakai celemek miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, apa kamu melihat Itachi? _**Kaa-san**_ sama sekali tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bohong, sebenarnya si Sasuke tahu dimana Itachi berada, hanya saja dia malas memberitahu _**Kaa-san**_.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita buat coklat valentine. Tinggal tiga hari lagi loh." Ucap Mikoto riang.

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke pelan.

Ya, tinggal tiga hari lagi sebelum valentine tiba dia harus berhasil membuat coklat untuk orang yang disukainya sekaligus tiga hari lagi dia akan menyatakan cintanya.

'Yup, waktunya berjuang.' Batin Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Gomen ne, karena lagi-lagi Author telat meng-update fic ini. Tapi tenang saja kok, Author belum lupa sama fic ini. Dan maaf banget kalau chap ini mengecewakan ya. Dan si Kurama muncul yey, Author benar-benar nggak bisa nahan diri untuk nggak masukkin dia ke fic ini. Rasanya nggak lengkap kalau dia nggak ada.#plak

Dan yang sudah menunggu scene NaruSasu ini sudah Author tampilkan, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. ^^;

Ohya, sekali lagi Author berterimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian Author mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Author sudah membalas Review yang **Log-in** lewat **PM**. Sedangkan yang tidak **Log-in** akan dibalas disini.

* * *

Balesan Review :

**Ha-chan** : Hehehe..nggak apa-apa kok ^^. Soal pemenang taruhan itu Author juga masih bingung, maunya sih Naruto yang menang, tapi itu pasti nggak mungkin. =='

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Guest** : Iya tuh, padahal udah saling punya masing-masing, tapi si Gaara malah main peluk punya orang, di chidori baru tau rasa dia.#Gaps

Si Naruto itu jalanin dua taruhan. Satu sama temen-temennya satunya lagi sama piiiip#disensor. Hehehe..

Wkwkwk..keluarga Uchiha memang lucu kalau OOC.

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Fuyuki Fujisaki **: Halo..Iya, si Itachi dari chap kemarin disiksa terus Author jadi pingin kasian juga. (Itachi : Pingin?)

Ok, entar Author coba buat si Sasuke jadi lembut, tunngu aja ya.

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Yuto** : Hohoho..Si Naruto ngejalanin dua taruhan loh. Bukan Cuma satu.

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review. ^^

* * *

Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini.

**Review or Flame Please~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Huwaa..rasanya lumayan enak. Kamu makin pintar saja, Sasu-_**chan**_." Muka Sasuke memerah saat mendapatkan pujian dari Mikoto. Dia kemudian ikut mencicipi coklat buatannya dan tersenyum tipis saat merasakan rasa manis di lidahnya.

"Tapi belum terlalu enak dan bentuknya masih jelek, _**Kaasan**_." Sasuke tampak mengeluh saat lagi-lagi coklat buatannya jauh dari harapannya. Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu membalas, "Hm..tidak juga kok, Sasu-_**chan**_. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan berusaha lebih keras agar mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Lagian coklat ini sudah enak kok. Kau hanya perlu memperbaiki bentuknya saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Mikoto yang panjang lebar. Semangat yang awalnya padam menjadi membara lagi saat mendapatkan pujian dari _**Kaasan**_-nya tercinta.

"Baik, _**Kaasan**_. Aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi." Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang kembali bersemangat.

BRUUUK

Mikoto dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar suara jatuh yang sangat keras itu. "_**Ne**_~ Sasu-_**chan**_, apa kau mendengar suara tadi?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan, "Sepertinya berasal dari pintu depan, _**Kaasan**_." Mikoto kemudian dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu depan guna mencari tahu asal suara itu. Sasuke yang juga penasaran mengikuti Mikoto di belakang.

"Kyaaaa!" Mikoto refleks berteriak histeris dan Sasuke tampak melotot kaget saat melihat asal suara tersebut.

"_**Ta-ta-tadaima**_." Kata Itachi lesu. Terlihat Itachi yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan lantai rumahnya tanpa ada niat untuk berdiri.

"Kyaaa…Ita-_**chan**_ kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Mikoto panik saat melihat keadaan Itachi yang cukup mengenaskan. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka lebam dan sayatan. Bajunya juga robek disana-sini. Pokoknya penampilan Itachi benar-benar hancur dan mengenaskan, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sosok Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap datar Itachi, dirinya kemudian mengambil handphone biru tua miliknya di saku celana. Matanya menelusuri nama-nama yang ada di kontak teleponnya. Setelah mendapatkan yang dicarinya, dengan cepat Sasuke meneleponnya.

Dan senyum Sasuke mengembang saat di dengarnya suara cempreng yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"_/Halo __**Teme.**__/"_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship dan Humor.

**Summary : **Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membuat coklat Valentine untuk orang yang dicintainya.

**For Valentine's Day**

**Ket:**

'**bla bla' **berpikir/berbicara dalam hati

"bla bla" berbicara biasa

"_/bla bla/"_berbicara di telepon

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

"_/Be-begitu ya, Teme. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf kepada bibi Mikoto karena sudah membuat Itachi-__**nii**__ menjadi seperti itu./"_ Kata Naruto dengan rasa bersalah saat mendengar cerita Sasuke perihal Itachi. _Well_, meski sebenarnya yang salah Kurama karena sudah menghajar Itachi, tetapi tetap saja Naruto juga ambil bagian karena sudah membohongi Itachi. Seandainya saja Naruto tidak berbohong mungkin saja Itachi tidak akan terluka parah.

"_/Hm, baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan permintaan maafmu kepada __**Kaasan**__./"_ balas Sasuke.

"_/Aku minta maaf ya. Seandainya saja aku tidak berbohong. Itachi-__**nii **__tidak akan ter-/"_

"_/Bukan salahmu, __**Dobe**__. Ini salah __**Baka-Aniki**__ karena mudah dibohongi. Kau tidak usah meminta maaf./" _potong Sasuke cepat saat mendengar Naruto yang lagi-lagi berusaha meminta maaf. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"_/Tapi Sasuke…/"_ bantah Naruto pelan.

"_/Kalau aku bilang tidak usah meminta maaf, ya tidak usah. Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok./"_ kata Sasuke tenang. Mendengar itu, Naruto menghela nafas . _"/Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf buat bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-__**nii**__,__ya./"_ kata Naruto.

"_/Hn./"_ Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke sebelum memutuskan percakapan mereka. **'Hhh~ untung saja Sasuke tidak marah.'** Pikir Naruto lega. "Untunglah." Ucap Naruto tenang.

"Apanya yang untung?"

"HUWAAA!" Naruto refleks berteriak saat mendengar suara serak basah tepat di telinganya. Belum lagi hembusan nafas yang berada di lehernya, membuat Naruto merinding geli.

"_**Ku-kuso Aniki**_! Jangan seenaknya muncul begitu saja, dong. Kau mengagetkanku." Protes Naruto saat menyadari bahwa pelaku yang mengagetkannya adalah Kurama.

Kurama membuang muka cuek, "Salah sendiri. Jadi orang kok cepat kaget." Balas Kurama enteng. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Oy_**, Kuso-Aniki**_." Kurama menoleh malas saat dirinya di panggil oleh Naruto. "Apa?"

"Tadi si Sasuke menelponku dan dia-." Kurama mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Terus apa hubungannya denganku?" Potong Kurama, yang langsung membuat Naruto menggeram marah karena perkataannya di potong.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _**Kuso-Aniki**_." Sentak Naruto. Kurama mengedikkan bahunya cuek, kemudian duduk di sofa dan memakan apel kesukaannya.

Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa tepat di samping Kurama dan melotot tajam Kurama, membuat si korban pelototan merasa risih akan tingkah Naruto. "Ok! Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Kurama risih.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, "Tadi Sasuke bilang kalau Itachi-_**nii**_ pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Pokoknya seperti habis di keroyok warga satu kota meski sebenarnya hanya di hajar oleh satu orang saja a.k.a _**Kuso-Aniki**_. Lalu, saat sudah di bopong oleh Sasuke kekamarnya, Itachii-_**nii**_ pingsan. Hal itu membuat bibi Mikoto menjadi panik. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita besok datang ke rumah Uchiha untuk meminta maaf. Lagipula inikan salah-"

"Tidak mau." Naruto merengut saat lagi-lagi perkataannya di potong oleh _**Aniki**_ 'tersayangnya' itu. Padahal sudah capek-capek dia berbicara panjang lebar, tetapi malah di cuekkin seperti itu. Naruto jadi kesal sendiri.

"Oh..Ayolah. Kita kesana Cuma buat minta maaf saja, kok." Bujuk Naruto.

"Ck, asal kau tahu saja ya. Di dunia ini ada tiga kata yang tidak akan pernah aku ucapkan! Yaitu, terimakasih, meminta tolong dan meminta maaf. Karena itu jangan menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf. Dan bujukkan maupun rayuanmu tidak akan mempan kepadaku." Kata Kurama panjang lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya tanda kalau dia menolak.

TWICTH

'**Sabar, Naruto. Sabar.'** Kata Naruto dalam hati agar tidak lepas kendali untuk menghajar Kurama. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa membuat Kurama meminta maaaf.

"_**Aniki**_ tidak kasihan sama Itachi-_**nii**_? Kasihan loh, masa kekasih sendiri di hajar. Kalau aku jadi Itachi-_**nii**_, aku pasti akan langsung minta putus." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat. Ekspresi-nya menjadi sendu dan murung, matanya berkaca-kaca seolah-olah sedang menahan tangis.

Kurama mendengus, "Sudah aku bilang, rayuanmu tidak akan mempan kepadaku. Dan aku bukan kekasih keriput itu. Dia bukan tipe aku tahu!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar itu, "Masa? Bukannya _**Aniki**_ ini **uke**-nya Itachi-_**nii**_?" Tanya Naruto polos atau lebih betulnya berpura-pura polos sambil menekankan kata uke.

CTAK

"A-APA KATAMU! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" teriak Kurama nyaring. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah menahan marah -atau malu- sehingga terlihat lucu dimata Naruto.

"Aku tadi bilang, bukannya _**Aniki**_ ini uke-nya Itachi-_**nii**_?" ulang Naruto.

"Be-beraninya kamu bilang aku ini uke. Aku ini seme!" bantah Kurama cepat. Naruto memasang tampang tidak percaya. "Betulkah? Tetapi _**Aniki**_ terlihat uke di mataku." Pancing Naruto.

"Mau bukti?" Tanya Kurama dengan menantang.

"Hoe?"

Dengan cepat Kurama menarik salah satu kaki Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terlentang di atas sofa. Tangan Kurama kemudian memegang kedua tangan Naruto agar tidak memberontak dan salah satu kaki-nya berada di tengah-tengah kedua kaki Naruto agar tidak seenaknya menendang.

Wajah Naruto memucat saat melihat seringai nista Kurama di atasnya. Mati-matian Naruto mencoba memberontak agar Kurama melepaskannya, tetapi nihil. Cengkeraman Kurama kelewat kuat sehingga Naruto hampir tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri. Di titik ini Naruto merasa menyesal kenapa dia harus selalu kalah soal tenaga oleh Kurama. Padahal Naruto rajin mengikuti kursus bela diri di bandingkan Kurama, tetapi tetap saja dia kalah bila melawan Kurama.

"Nah, sudah percaya, kan? Aku ini seme tahu." Dengus Kurama bangga.

Naruto menggeram galak, "Hanya kayak gini sih nggak bisa di bilang seme." Ujar Naruto yang tidak mau kalah. Kurama menyeringai mendengar itu, "Hoo..mau aku buktikan bahwa aku ini benar-benar seme?" tantang Kurama.

"Boleh siapa takut?" balas Naruto.

"Akan aku buat kau menyesalinya, bocah." Ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya penuh percaya diri berubah drastis menjadi pucat layaknya sebuah mayat saat melihat senyuman 'manis' Kurama.

Seringai nista Kurama mengembang saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sungguh menarik.

"Khukhukhu..bersiap-siaplah, bocah." Naruto membelalak ngeri.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan histerispun mengumandang di kediaman Namikaze pada siang hari yang terik itu. Oh, seandainya mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka mengundang banyak kecurigaan dari para tetangga.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat tingkah Itachi yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti anak kecil untuk sekarang ini. Bayangkan saja, saat sudah sadar dari pingsannya, si Itachi langsung merengek-rengek kelaparan dan meminta makan nasi goreng. Mau tidak mau Sasuke kemudian membuatkan Nasi goreng untuk Itachi. Tenang saja, nasi goreng buatan Sasuke nggak beracun kok. Dan dengan alasan tangannya sakit untuk di gerakkan, Sasuke dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa menyuapi Itachi. Kenapa bukan Mikoto? Oh, wanita cantik itu sedang ke apotik untuk membeli beberapa obat untuk Itachi, sehingga mau tidak mau Sasuke terpaksa menggantikan _**Kaasan**_-nya dalam mengurus Itachi.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Itachi selalu minta tambah sehingga Sasuke terpaksa mondar-mandir dari lantai dua ke lantai satu mengingat kamar Itachi terletak di lantai dua. Dan entah sudah berapa kalinya Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar _**Anik**_i-nya yang 'tersayang' itu. Oh, siapapun pasti bakal setuju dengannya kalau mempunyai _**Aniki**_ segila Itachi yang mempunyai sifat layaknya anak bayi berumur 3 tahun itu.

"Sasu-_**chan**_, aku haus. Ambilkan minum, dong." Sasuke menatap datar Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat wajah Itachi yang sumpah bikin orang eneg plus mual itu. Sasuke dengan hati yang sabar mengambilkan minum dan memberikannya kepada Itachi.

"_**Arigatou**_. Sana keluar aku mau tidur, kalau aku ada perlu baru aku manggil kamu."kata Itachi dengan gaya boss-nya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dan melihat kearah Itachi yang sepertinya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh Itachi. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah spidol dengan berbagai warna, gunting, selotip dan tali di atas meja belajar Itachi.

Sebuah ide melesat di dalam otak jahil Sasuke.

Dan sebuah seringai beserta tawa jahat iblis pun berkumandang dari kediaman Uchiha.

Sepertinya baik keluarga Namikaze maupun Uchiha, masing-masing memiliki iblis di kediaman mereka ya.

* * *

**Di Dapur**

Sasuke yang sudah memakai celemek milik Mikoto, kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Itachi? Tolong jangan tanyakan kepada Author karena Author sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu akan hal itu.

Sasuke medesah pelan mengingat kata _**Kaasan**_-nya bahwa coklat buatannya sudah enak hanya saja bentuknya masih jelek. Jadi untuk saat ini Sasuke bertekad untuk membuat coklat dengan bentuk yang cantik.

"Aku bersumpah kalau Naruto menolak coklat buatanku, akan aku kutuk dia tujuh turunan." Kejam sekali dirimu Uchiha.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat beserta alat-alatnya. Sasuke kemudian sibuk memilih-milih cetakan yang akan dipakai untuk coklat miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menemukan tiga buah cetakan berbentuk love dengan berbagai ukuran yang sudah di belinya. Sasuke kemudian beralih ke kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa buah jeruk untuk dijadikan penghias mengingat Naruto sangat menyukai jeruk.

Rencana aslinya sih, Sasuke berniat mencampurkan coklat buatannya dengan ramen karena Naruto sangat menyukai –mencintai- ramen. Tapi niatnya di tentang keras oleh Mikoto, terutama Itachi. Selain rasanya yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan, Itachi juga takut mati karena memakan coklat ramen itu, meski sejujurnya Itachi sudah beberapa kali –hampir- mati karena coklat -yang di duga beracun- buatan Sasuke. Sehingga pada akhirnya pilihan Sasuke jatuh ke buah jeruk. Setelah di rasa semua bahannya lengkap, Sasuke kemudian memulai sesi 'membuat coklat' untuk Naruto.

Sasuke memanaskan dan memasukkan coklat ke dalam panci yang sudah di isi dengan air kemudian mengaduk hingga rata. Sambil menunggu coklat di panaskan, Sasuke beralih dengan mengupas beberapa jeruk dan memotongnya dengan ukuran sedang. Setelah selesai, Sasuke menyiapkan dan membersihkan cetakan yang sudah di persiapkannya. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menuangkan lelehan coklat ke dalam cetakan-cetakan dan mencelupkan buah jeruk ke dalam coklat, tidak lupa Sasuke menaburkan permen gula ke atas coklat tersebut. Terakhir, Sasuke kemudian menyimpan coklat ke dalam kulkas agar menjadi dingin dan mengeras. Besok Sasuke hanya perlu menyuruh Itachi untuk mencicipinya. Kalau tidak enak Sasuke hanya perlu membuat lagi, tetapi kalau enak Sasuke akan membungkusnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto saat valentine nanti.

Sasuke menguap lebar karena capek, tubuhnya terasa letih dan pegal luar biasa. Setelah membereskan dapur, Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya, mandi, dan melempar dirinya ke tempat tidur. Tanpa memedulikan hari yang masih sore, Sasuke terbang ke alam mimpi, memimpikan Naruto yang sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Tinggi sekali mimpimu itu Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke bangun dengan perasaan letih yang luar biasa, melirik kearah jam dindingnya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa saat ini sudah jam 9 pagi. Beruntung hari ini libur, kalau tidak Sasuke pasti akan panik karena terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan kamarnya, Sasuke menuju ke dapurnya guna mengecek coklat buatannya, tetapi sebelum itu, Sasuke berniat sarapan karena perutnya sudah lapar sejak tadi.

"_**Ohayou**_ Sasu-_**chan**_. Bangun kesiangan, eh?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum gugup, mengiyakan pertanyaan atau pernyataan Mikoto. Sasuke menoleh ke sekelilingnya saat tidak menemukan Fugaku juga Itachi. "_**Tousan**_-mu pergi memancing bersama Mina-_**chan**_, sedangkan Ita-_**chan**_ sepertinya masih tidur." Jelas Mikoto saat melihat kebingungan yang terpancar dari wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mulai memakan sarapannya. "Minato-_**san**_?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Mikoto mengangguk, "Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, Mina-_**chan**_ datang sambil menggedor pintu rumah kita dan berteriak-teriak memanggil _**Tousan**_-mu. Lalu, saat _**Tousan**_-mu keluar, tahu-tahu Mina-_**chan**_ langsung menarik pergi _**Tousan**_-mu dan berteriak kepada _**Kaasan**_ kalau dia dan _**Tousan**_-mu sudah ada janji untuk memancing bersama hari ini. Padahal saat _**Kaasan**_ lihat jam, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, untung saja _**Tousan**_-mu sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Kaasan saja, Mina-_**chan**_ mukanya pucat dan panik banget deh."

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Kaasan-nya yang sangat antusias itu. Sweatdrop Sasuke semakin bertambah melihat ekspresi Kaasan-nya yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang fujoshi yang sedang memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya' terhadap suami dan teman suaminya itu. "Hyaaa…sepertinya mereka sekarang ini sedang asyik 'memancing' disuatu tempat yang indah dan sepi, Kyaaaa~" pekik Mikoto nyaring, belum lagi mukanya yang memerah karena memikirkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas menyimpang dari semestinya.

Disini kita semua tahu kalau ternyata Mikoto adalah fujoshi tingkat akut yang tersembunyi dari publik.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tampak termenung memikirkan alasan sebenarnya Minato mengajak Fugaku pergi memancing. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di rumah Naruto. Sasuke melirik Mikoto yang masih asyik ber-fangirling-ria, tanpa memedulikannya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"AAAAAAKHHH!"

Sasuke hampir tersedak sarapannya akibat teriakan sumbang Itachi, cepat-cepat Sasuke meminum susu tomat-nya sebelum dia mati karena tersedak. Sama sekali tidak lucu untuknya. Sedangkan Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar teriakan Itachi sambil mengelus pelan dadanya karena kaget.

"Ada apa dengan Ita-_**chan**_, ya? Dari kemarin kayaknya dia bertingkah aneh terus-terusan, deh." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda tanpa berniat mengomentari Mikoto yang kebingungan akan tingkah Itachi yang aneh. Biarlah hanya Tuhan, dirinya, Itachi dan Author yang tahu.#woy.

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan ekspresi kusut seperti pakaian yang belum di setrika, Itachi men-_deathglare_ secara cuma-cuma kepada tersangka penganiyaan yang masih tenang memakan sarapannya tanpa memedulikan Itachi. Membuat Itachi mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sesuatu ke wajah tembok itu.

"_**Ohayou**_ Ita-_**chan**_, Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Tanya Mikoto khawatir saat melihat ekspresi Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja _**Kaasan**_. Sangat baik dan sehat~" jawab Itachi dengan nada riang penuh racun. _Deathglare_ miliknya masih setia menghantui Sasuke yang dengan entengnya menghiraukan keberadaan Itachi dan masih memakan sarapan miliknya dengan tenang, membuat dahi Itachi berkedut kesal.

"Ne, Ita-_**chan**_. Kenapa kemarin keadaanmu bisa hancur lebur seperti itu?" Itachi mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sebelum menjawab dengan ragu. "_**Ettou**_.. dihantam badai cinta?" Jawab Itachi.

'**Bego.'** Hampir saja Sasuke mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya barusan karena mendengar jawaban –ngaco- Itachi. Serius deh, di antara semua alasan yang ada, ngapain coba pakai alasan yang sumpah sama sekali nggak masuk akal gitu. Malu-maluin saja.

"Hah? Memangnya ada ya badai kayak gitu?" tanya Mikoto bingung. Itachi meneguk ludahnya takut, "I-iya. Te-tentu saja a-ada. Ke-kemarin I-ita-_**chan**_ ng-nggak sengaja ter-terkena ba-badai i-itu." Jawab Itachi dengan gugup, sampai-sampai cara bicaranya meng-copy milik Hinata.

Kalau tadi Itachi yang harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melempar barang ke wajah Sasuke. Sekarang, Sasuke lah yang terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wajah Itachi dengan sendok dan garpu yang ada di tangannya saat mendengar jawaban Itachi. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya menyerngit pelan mendengarnya, sebelum tersenyum riang tanpa memedulikan jawaban Itachi yang di luar logika manusia. "Ya sudah, sarapan dulu."

"Baik _**Kasaan**_." Sahut Itachi, sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sedang meminum susu tomat miliknya.

"Ohya, hampir kelupaan. Kenapa tadi kamu berteriak, Ita-_**chan**_?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

BRUUUUUUSSSSHHHH

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Sasu-_**chan**_?" tanya Mikoto. Buru-buru Mikoto membersihkan wajah Itachi yang mendapat semburan telak dari Sasuke. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Ita-_**chan**_?" tanya Mikoto panik karena Itachi hanya diam membatu setelah di sembur oleh Sasuke. Apakah di dalam semburan Sasuke tadi tersimpan mantra tersembunyi agar Itachi tidak mengatakan fakta sebenarnya mengenai teriakannya yang tadi?

Biarlah itu semua menjadi misteri-lagi- untuk kita semua.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kalian lakukan, anak-anakku tersayang?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada angker. Kurama dan Naruto hanya saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kushina.

Beda Uchiha beda juga Namikaze, kalau Uchiha melewatkan pagi dengan sarapan bersama di sertai dengan 'kehangatan' keluarga. Namikaze melewatkan pagi dengan sesi ceramah panjang ala Kushina.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat ke atas. Masing-masing di hadapan mereka terdapat makanan yang masih hangat dan juga terlihat enak. Di hadapan pemuda berambut kuning kemerahan terdapat pie apel ukuran besar, sedangkan di sebelahnya terlihat pemuda yang lebih muda berambut pirang yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah ramen dengan porsi besar yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul dan bau enak yang seolah-olah mengundang pemuda itu untuk menyantapnya.

"Ano.."

BRAK

Hening seketika.

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dan bermata violet yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di hadapan kedua pemuda itu. Kakinya di silangkan dan tangannya bersidekap di dada-nya, wajah dan sorot matanya terlihat angkuh, jangan lupakan aura gelap yang dengan sukses membuat dua pemuda di hadapannya mengerut ketakutan.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau menjelaskan semua ini, hm?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'cepat-jelaskan-sebelum-dia-mengamuk' yang langsung saja mendapatkan tatapan menolak dari Naruto.

"Ehem.. daripada kalian bertatapan nggak jelas kayak gitu lebih baik kalian menjelaskan kenapa sofa kesayangan _**Kaasan**_ bisa hancur begitu."

"Itu salah _**Aniki**_/Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua hentikan itu atau _**Kaasan**_ akan membuang sarapan kalian." Kata Kushina lagi sambil menunjuk kedua makanan yang teronggok begitu saja saat melihat kedua anak-nya saling mengadu _deathglare_. Terlihat sekali kalau suasana di rumah ini sangat mencekam karena hawa membunuh dari masing-masing pihak. Membuat siapapun enggan untuk tinggal atau menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu.

Sepertinya inilah alasan Minato yang sebenarnya, reader.

"Sebenarnya _**Kaasan**_, ini hanya percobaan kecil kok." Jawab Naruto setelah beberapa saat adu tatapan dengan Kurama untuk menentukan soal 'siapa-yang-menjadi-lawan-debat-_**Kaasan'**_. Aneh memang.

Kushina melotot. "Percobaan apa sampai membuat sofa _**Kaasan**_ menjadi hancur begitu? Sofa itu harganya mahal tahu."

Naruto terisak kecil. "Jadi maksud _**Kaasan**_, _**Kaasan**_ lebih sayang sofa itu daripada anak-anak _**Kaasan**_?"

Kushina dan Kurama sama-sama sweatdrop mendengar itu. Serius deh, di saat-saat serius kayak gini, masih sempat-sempat saja si Naruto pasang muka uke ala Minato. Nggak mempan, Naruto.

'**Aku harap aku nggak punya ekspresi kayak si Naruto itu.'** Pikir Kurama ngeri saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Kurama saat membayangkan ekspresi mukanya sendiri. **'HIEEE..sampai kapanpun aku nggak bakal mau mengeluarkan ekspresi kayak gitu.'**

Betapa bodohnya dirimu Kurama.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Naru, maksud _**Kaasan**_ kan sayang kalau main rusak barang-barang. Nanti uangnya habis hanya untuk biaya perbaikan saja, nanti malah kita yang rugi, kan?" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan air mata –buaya- mendengar perkataan Kushina, membuat Kushina kelabakan dan Kurama memutar matanya bosan melihat drama sinetron picisan. Perutnya sudah memulai konser dan Kurama hampir meneteskan saliva karena tidak tahan dengan godaan di hadapannya. Mengacuhkan dua spesies berbeda jenis kelamin yang sibuk berdebat mengenai sofa, kasih sayang dan uang. Oh, Kurama benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"…Kalau _**Kaasan**_ benar-benar menyayangi kami. Biarkan kami berdua menyantap hidangan luar biasa ini." Kata Naruto lebay sambil menunjuk ramen di depannya. Untuk kali ini Kurama menangguk setuju.

"Tidak. Sebelum kalian meminta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi." Balas Kushina dengan nada mutlak.

"Ukh.." Kurama dan Naruto kompak mengeluh pelan mendengar perkataan Kushina yang sungguh mustahil untuk di lakukan.

Kurama menggeram pelan, meminta maaf adalah hal yang tabu baginya, apalagi yang namanya di suruh berjanji. Mending dia mati saja kalau begitu, eh tapi, kalau dia mati nanti siapa yang bakal makan pie apel itu? Duh, mubazir banget kalau sampai nggak dimakan. Tapi Kurama nggak mau minta maaf, jadi gimana dong? Dia jadi galau nih.

Kurama menatap datar ke arah Kushina, ogah banget bikin ekspresi uke ala Minato, "Oy, ja-"

"Jangan membantah, Kyuubi." Kurama mengutuk dalam hati saat Kushina memanggil julukannya waktu kecil, kalau sudah begitu Kushina sama sekali nggak bisa di bantah. Dengan kata lain, perkataan Kushina itu **MUTLAK** yang artinya kalau nggak di turuti berarti **MATI**!

Kejam memang, tetapi itulah yang dinamakan takdir.

Kurama melirik Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mencari alasan lagi agar bisa lolos, tetapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia juga sudah kehabisan ide. Kurama menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia sendiri punya banyak bantahan untuk Kushina, tetapi karena Kushina sudah memanggil julukannya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Kurama harus menurut, daripada laboratorium dan mobil kesayangannya disita. Masih mending kalau hanya seminggu, tapi kalau sebulan? Bisa mati dia.

'**Apa boleh buat.' **Kurama menghela nafas sekali lagi. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya, mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya dengan kompak menundukkan kepala, "Maafkan kami. Kami janji untukk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Kushina tersenyum senang, "Bagus. Itu baru anak _**Kaasan**_. Nah, silahkan dimakan makanannya, sebelum dingin."

Kurama dan Naruto senang luar biasa. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka berdua langsung menyerbu makanan milik mereka masing-masing dan melahapnya dengan rakus, seolah-olah kalau tidak memakannya mereka akan mati.

Kushina menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sebelum menyadari satu hal yang sedari tadi terlupakan olehnya.

"Kyuu, Naru."

"Hm, ahaah (apa)?" Kushina sweatdrop mendengar perkataan nggak jelas dari kedua anaknya, "Jangan bicara sambil makan. Nanti bisa tersedak." Nasehat Kushina.

"Ok, jadi ada apa, _**Kaasan**_?" tanya Kurama, sedangkan Naruto masih asyik memakan ramen kesukaannya.

"Dimana Minato?"

.

.

.

Hening.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Hening yang mencekam sangat terasa di rumah Uchiha hari ini. Terlihat hawa membunuh yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan dari kediaman Uchiha itu.

Itachi saat ini sedang sibuk menebarkan deathglare kepada tiga benda yang berada di meja makan. Aura membunuh yang di keluarkan oleh Itachi sangatlah besar dan kuaa, sampai-sampai membuat para nyamuk dan lalat tewas di tempat dan juga membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk memukul wajah Itachi.

Memutar bola matanya kesal, Sasuke menggeram galak, "Cepat cicipi _**Aniki**_, kau membuang banyak waktu."

Itachi melotot mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dipikir gampang apa. Mencicipi coklat yang belum tentu rasanya sebagus bentuknya ini. Itachi kan belum mau mati, dia masih mau menikmati keindahan duniawi. Dia masih kelewat muda untuk mati sekarang ini. Dia juga belum menikmati keindahan dan kemanisan Kurama, karena itu dia belum mau mati.

"Kau yakin kali ini…aman?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya _**Aniki**_ pikir, aku memasukkan racun ke dalam coklat ini?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada tidak terima. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku cicipi." Itachi mengambil sepotong coklat, tanpa banyak omong, Itachi memakan coklat itu.

. .Kunyah.

Bola mata Itachi membelalak saat merasakan coklat itu.

"Coklat ini rasanya en.."

"En?" sela Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"En…"

"Yayaya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosen nungguin Itachi.

"En…"

"Iya, _**Aniki**_?"

"ENAAAAAKKKKKK BAAAAANNNNGGEEETTTTTT." Teriak Itachi secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke langsung terjungkal dari tempat duduknya akibat teriakan Itachi yang super membahana. Belum sempat Sasuke menenangkan diri, Sasuke kembali kaget saat melihat Itachi memakan coklat buatannya. Takut coklatnya habis dimakan Itachi, Sasuke dengan sigap merebut coklatnya yang paling besar dan paling bagus yang langsung mendapatkan protesan dari Itachi.

"Hei, aku masih mau."

"Jatahmu hanya itu _**Baka-Aniki**_. Coklat yang ini khusus aku buat untuk Naruto, kau makan yang itu saja." Ujar Sasuke kesal. Itachi merengut tapi tetap memakan jatah coklatnya.

"Aku mau membungkus coklat ini dulu. Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Sasuke. Itachi hanya mengangguk nggak jelas, antara iya atau malah nggak dengar. Sasuke mendengus karena itu.

Beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ke kamarnya, hati Sasuke berteriak senang karena berhasil membuat coklat yang sudah di idam-idamkan dari dulu untuk Naruto. Hanya untuk Naruto.

"Lusa adalah hari penentuan semua kerja kerasku." Bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ya, karena lusa nanti hari valentine akan datang.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Iya Author tahu kalau chapter ini garing plus gaje banget. Iya Author tahu kalau chapter ini panjang, dan iya Author tahu kalau UPDATE FIC INI LAMA BANGET. AAARRRGH! Padahal Author kangen banget sama kalian.#pelukcium

Huweee….padahal kemarin itu udah dapat libur dua bulan dari sekolah, tetapi malah Author sia-siakan dan lebih memilih memburu anime daripada lanjutin fanfic ini/nyesal/ maaf ya. Btw, ada yang tahu anime To Aru Majutsu no Index nggak? Ternyata seru ya, Author baru tahu, apalagi si Touma sama Accelerator. Author ng-ship pair mereka berdua. Kyaaaa~#woy

Dan, maaf bangeeet kalau chapter ini gaje dan banyak typo-nya, Author lagi terkena WB, dan mencari ide di tengah-tengah WB itu sangat susah. Di usahain chapter depan bakal lebih cepat update-nya deh. Coz, bentar lagi –kayaknya sih- fanfic ini bakal tamat, yeeey. Tapi itu belum pasti ya, antara chapter depan sama 2 chapter lagi baru tamat, tergantung seberapa panjang words-nya nanti. Jadi tunggu saja ya.#bantai

Dan buat yang menanyakan soal hubungan Kurama dan Itachi, harap reader tebak sendiri. :3

Ohya, sekali lagi Author berterimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian Author mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Author sudah membalas Review yang **Log-in** lewat **PM**. Sedangkan yang tidak **Log-in** akan dibalas disini.

* * *

**Guest**: Author juga penasaran gimana cara menyatakan cinta ala Sasu. Romantic atau..fufufu.#ketawa mesum

NarufemSasu ya? Nanti deh kalau ada ide baru coba buat. Untuk taruhannya Naruto di tunggu aja ya.

Memang buat yang nggak log-in review-nya baru masuk setelah dua atau tiga hari, jadi sabar ya ^^

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review ^^

**Yuto**: Nanti taruhannya bakal di kasih tahu kok. Tunggu aja ya.

Sayangnya Itachi masih hidup, padahal Author pingin dia pergi ke alam baka buat nemenin Madara#orz

Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me- review ^^

**Morph**: Ini sudah update, Terimakasih sudah me-review ^^

**Black Lily**: Hohoho.. Author sih maunya juga buat Naru kalah, tapi lihat dulu perkembangannya. Hm, kalau soal 'Dia' itu masih rahasia, uke masih Sasu kok, tenang saja.

Ini sudah update, terimakasih sudah me-review ^^

**Yu**: Makasih atas pujiannya, Author jadi malu.#buagh

Soal itu silahkan di tebak sendiri, nanti bakal Author kasih tahu juga kok.

* * *

Ini sudah update, terimakasih sudah me-review ^^

Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini.

**Review or Flame Please~**


End file.
